Return of the Dark Knight
by LordFrieza
Summary: Set twenty years in the future... The future is not going as wonderfully as one would hope. No masks are allowed to protect citizens unless they are licensed government agents. Here in this future Gotham City has become even more of a nightmare than it had been when the Dark Knight patrolled and protected it. Several things have changed, but the need for a guardian remains.
1. Introduction - Blue

_**Return of the Dark Knight**_

_**Introduction 'Blue'**_

(Batcave - Trophy area)

The automated lights in the cave lit up the moment the body of the aging man stepped in front of the motion sensor. Dozens of cases, suits, weapons, and crime studying equipment lay covered by tarps and dust. The aging man looked at a single case he had come down to look at time and time again. It haunted him, tugged at him, and dared him to remove the tarp and look into the face of madness. He breathed out a sigh and instead walked toward the computer in the cave. He removed the tarp and took a seat. The case which seemed to beckon to him had cost him so much. His relationship with Diana had been strained to the point that she finally left taking their three children with her. Dick had long since stopped checking in regularly and instead only came by once ever three months to ensure he hadn't died. Dick's wife, Galatea - the clone of Kara and a former weapon of CADMUS - seemed to have far more patience than Dick had. Still even she seemed to have a limit to which she could deal with his moods. Tim... Tim who had been captured by the Joker, who had been brainwashed, driven insane, and finally returned to them only for him to send him off... Tim had all but pushed him out of his life. He had been invited to Tim's wedding to Kara Kent. Kara... Clark's cousin couldn't stand it in the future and came back with a child. She started the relationship with Tim and the two of them seemed bond well. He wished both of his son's well, but they should realize that their wives would long outlive them. Like Diana their wives were, no are the embodiment of immortality. Eventually Dick would grow old, unable to take care of himself, and Galatea would have to tend to him. The way she looked at him he knew she would. It was the way Diana had looked when they first married. Diana had a look of love that was hard to describe. It had took pushing her away to the point where she was nothing more than a welcomed distraction. It had been stupid, and he admitted it now, but it didn't matter. Finally he stood and walked toward the case and pulled the tarp from it.

There before him was a single knife. It's edge caked in what a layman would consider rust, but he knew better. It was blood. Over seventeen children's worth of blood. Blood he shouldn't had allowed to spill. Blood that he should have been able to keep from being spilled. Each life, every child that had died by Gotham Bay Slasher's hand had been a life he was responcible for.

(twenty years ago - Gotham Bay - Thompson's cannery)

Bruce stood on the top of the canning factory. Every single lead he had didn't pan out. It had all ended in a dead in. People had heard of the Gotham Bay Slasher, but no one had actually seen him. He was like a ghost, and it was getting to the underworld. Criminals who had once told Joker stories to scare each other had began to tell Gotham Bay Slasher stories. Stories about a mad man who could sneak up on anyone and slit their throat and then take the time to carefully place them in poses as if they where alive. It had been madding to track the serial killer down, but finally a real break had happened. Mary Dahl, the former child actress who never grew, had been attacked, but somehow she had managed to escape. She had told the police what she could remember, but when Bruce came to her room she told him everything without hesitation. She let him know what she told the police and then she told him the thing she had forgotten. How he smelled. She told him the man smelled like canned tuna. He had staked out every single cannery in the bay area and finally he got his first glimpse.

The man stood well over seven foot tall. His arms and legs weren't bulging with muscle, but it was easy to see how he could overpower someone. His face had a long scar which ran down the right side and across his right eye, and his mouth had received a Glasgow smile at sometime. His hair was cut short, but Bruce could tell it was sort of salt and pepper. He moved into the building and neared the room where the man was at. Using his years of study he stealth fully moved into the room as the man propped the head of the child into position. He turned and smiled at Bruce. The smile wasn't one of malice, but rather it was one joy.

"I've made more art. See how peaceful he looks? He won't ever experience the bad. His dad won't beat him, his uncle won't do things to him and say no one will care. He will always be innocent. I've kept them innocent. I'm like you Batman. I've saved them. I've saved the children from their lives," The Gotham Bay Slasher said.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dance

_**Return of the Dark Knight**_

_**Chapter 1 'The Dance'**_

The sound of the entrance through the library opening caught Bruce's attention and brought him back to the present. He almost called out for Alfred, but that would have been idiotic. Alfred had been dead for the last six years. It had been lonely without the older man, but Bruce had learned to exist. He heard the steps of someone walking down into the cave and then the figure of a woman neared him. She came into the light and Bruce looked at her for a moment. He turned his attention back to the computer.

"I'm surprised to see you down here, grandpa," the woman said as she neared Bruce.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm just checking up on you. Sorry Dick didn't come with me, but he's not really in the mood. Mary and Hermes are here though. They're upstairs looking through your library. I hope you don't mind," the blond woman said as she took a seat.

"You can see that I'm still alive, so no need to further your visit," Bruce said gruffly.

"You know, the more I've been around Kara the more our link has joined. It's not just seeing what she's been doing anymore. I've seen her memories, heard her thoughts, and there are times we carry out entire conversations in our heads. You know what I've learned about you from her?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair. "I've learned that when Darkseid captured her, made her into one of his furies, and basically gave her the completely and total mind fuck that CADMUS gave me it was you that saved her. Oh sure Clark helped, but it was really you who was responsible for her freedom. That makes you a good man, and a strong man. The one thing it doesn't make you is a loser, so why are you acting like one?"

Bruce turned his head face toward her hotly. "What did you say about me?"

"I didn't say a thing about you. I asked a question. Would you like me to ask it again?" she asked.

"Yes, ask it again," he said.

"I asked why you're acting like a loser. Bruce, you had a wonderful relationship with a woman who loved you. A woman who made this lonely house a home, and you pushed her away. I've never known you to be a quitter, or to sit idly by and do nothing, so why are you giving up on this?"

"I have no right to try and become a part of Diana's life again. I ruined what chances there was with her years ago,"

Galatea shook her head and stood up.

"You know, Lois has been dead for about three years. It was breast cancer, very slow, very painful. She was a strong woman. She might not have had the physical strength that I, Kara, or Diana have, but she was just as powerful anyway. She never made anyone feel sad about her. She didn't want them to. And now... Now Clark is moving on with his life," Galatea said.

"What does that matter?" Bruce asked.

"Well, there's a good friend of his who has three great and smart kids. This same friend is lonely and still in love with her ex-husband. She is in love with her ex the way he's still in love with Lois. I doubt that there will be any real world shaking sex come out of the relationship, but it could possibly a chance for companionship for him. To be honest I think that it wouldn't be right for those great kids to lose out on having their real dad with their mom. For one... Despite how nice Clark is I think he can be a dick," Galatea answered.

Bruce cracked a smile for a moment before the book case opened and a sixteen year old girl wondered downstairs. He looked at the dark haired girl who looked so much like her mother.

"Hi grandpa," Mary said as she neared him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Samhain

_**The Return of the Dark Knight**_

_**Chapter 2 'Samhain'**_

(Wayne Manor - Den -Three days after Galatea's visit)

The sound of the flames crackling in the fireplace had a soothing affect on Bruce as he sat in the room. Galatea's visit, one of the more pleasant ones, had began a long line of thoughts within him. For all rights and purposes the Batman was more legend than reality anymore. He hadn't patrolled in years, and part of the reason was the killer, who's knife was down in the cave, and what he had done. There had been so many deaths at the man's hands, and he had managed to stay one step ahead of him for so long. There was no doubt the Gotham Bay Slasher, a deranged man named Dan Didio, was clinically insane, but his insanity ran hand in hand with a sort of sick genius the man had. The fight between Didio and himself was fairly short, but it had been a moment he nearly crossed a line. The Joker had nearly driven him to that point countless times, but Didio's actions, and his belief he was right, had touched something else inside of Bruce. In the end he left the Slasher for the police to find, but not before he ensured that Didio would never hurt another person. The fracture of the man's spine in the middle of his back was all of the insurance he would need. Didio would spend the rest of his life inside of Arkham unable to move, eat, or do anything else without assistance.

It wasn't the Slasher who ended the patrols. Bruce stood and looked into the picture of the 44th president. President Obama was in Gotham, shaking hands with the prince of Gotham and praising Bruce for managing to keep the employment sector inside of Wayne Enterprises up and going. It wasn't three days after the visit that the President announced a bill he was going to try get through congress. The bill itself would Outlaw Masked heroes because it was obvious the greater threat of the 'so called Super Villains' was present because of these heroes. The hardcore liberal media and political agents followed the suggest blindly. Thanks to Clark the Justice League had ties with the Government, and those ties made it extremely easy for the Government to grant the league a short time table in which all of those operating inside of the league had to either register themselves and become government agents, or simply disappear into the dark.

Clark had expected him to follow suit. He tried to tell him how they could still do good with the Government, and how their abilities would still help millions. At the end of the time table Bruce stopped all funding of the Justice League. Without the special grant given to the league much of the training and other equipment couldn't be maintained. The Government refused to give their new agents the same grant they had received before. Instead the Government informed them when everything was depleted on the Watchtower it was to be abandoned. It was the beginning of the end, and most of the masks knew it. Clark, who ended up following Bruce instead of the other way around, denounced Superman. It had to be hard on him. Knowing how easy it would be to simply become Superman and save people from themselves. Instead he had to try to live his life as Clark Kent.

What Galatea said about him being a dick was true enough. Once he couldn't openly protect people Clark began to become bitter. His choice had been either become a puppet of the Government, or disappear completely. It was a choice he hated, and Bruce knew how much he did. Diana had made the loss of being Batman bearable. She brought a light into his world, and their children brought untold amounts of happiness. But it didn't take away the fact he wasn't keeping his promise. He slowly felt himself becoming distant to Diana, and it wasn't something he wanted. He knew he didn't deserve to be happy. How could he be if he was failing to keep the only promise he never intended to break. She tried to reach him, but slowly she began to understand that things had changed. He had changed, and she began to withdraw from him. Finally, eight years ago she took Hippolyta, Thomas, and Sarah with her and left the house. He tried to reach her and when she finally answered him she explained the terms to her returning.

She asked one thing, a simple request, and it was something he couldn't give her. Instead he forwarded her a considerable sum of money each year to help with the expenses of their children, and understood that in order to see them, to see her, he had to forgive himself. Her only requirement for them to be back together was for him to forgive himself for breaking the promise. Rising he looked at the clock and stood up. He walked toward the garage where a much older Alfred was waiting for him beside the Rolls Royce. He slid into the backseat and waited as Alfred started the older car. The two of them headed toward the older part of Gotham and Bruce stepped out. He walked toward the old alley way and stopped as he pulled out two roses and laid them on the ground of the Alley.

"Loookie, loookie we gotz a spud," a voice said from the darken alley.

"Hey Spud, carrying? Gotz the rich on ya, Gotz some dime? Givez it overz," another voice said.

"Bring it on," Bruce growled as he balled his fists and turned toward the voices.

The two owners stepped out. Both of them kids, barely older than Dick had been when he took him in after his parents had been murdered. The one on the left looked at the one on the right.

"Spud'z into it, no fun when spud'z into it. Let'z go, heard there'z a edee cloze that'z gotz the chicken leggz," the one on the left said.

They walked past him and Bruce watched them. He had fought so hard for the City, protected it from vermin like them only to watch it fall prey to the same madness he had faced and pushed back before. He walked out and found Alfred holding the door for him.

"Thanks Alfred," he said as he entered into the car.

"Of course sir. Sir, do you still plan on visiting with Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked.

"I doubt that Barbara really wants to sit down and visit about the old days Alfred," Bruce said.

"Would it really do any harm in seeing her, Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded and Alfred let a slight smile cross his lips before he pulled away and headed toward the other meeting place. The cafe had seen better days, but it was still the original home of the best coffee in all of Gotham, if not the world, and Bruce walked into it. Rollin's Coffee had become as much a part of the setting of Gotham as any other, and at a table by herself was another part of Gotham. He could see the slight gray in her red hair, the soft lines on her face, and the cane sitting beside the table.

"Bruce," she said without looking up.

"Barbara," he replied.

He took a seat across from her and she put the book down she had been reading. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and knew it was well earned.

"Here's to another year without the madness," she said as she slid a coffee over to him.

"Cut it. We always start with this, but ends with a lecture. Why don't we skip to whatever it is you want to say," Bruce said.

She closed her eyes and grimaced. Age hadn't helped temper his impatience. Instead it had only made it worse, and he could be a real ass when he was impatience.

"Fine, how long are you going to keep doing this?" she asked.

"Keep doing what?" he replied.

"Bruce, the playboy act was fine when you were young. Hell, it was even necessary, but it isn't now. You don't need to act like you have little business sense, and you don't need to only be seen at parties," she said.

"I don't do well in crowds. You know it and so do I," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, but what about family? Tim, Dick, neither of them have really seen you. It's been Galatea that visits with you the most. That says something when someone who had been an enemy of the league is the one who comes to check up on you," she stated.

"You all know where the manor is. I've never kept any of you from visiting," he replied flatly.

"No, you just made it obvious you didn't want us there. Damn it Bruce... The only time you were happy was when back when she was there. Now... It's like you're just existing and that's it," she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and reached for her cane. He watched as she stood slowly and looked at him.

"The more you try to push people out the more it will work. Don't spend the rest of your life pushing people out Bruce," she said before she began to walk out.

He stood and stopped as he saw the news report. There was a massive explosion that took the lives of over thirty people. The place had been reach out and aid shelter provided by the Wayne foundation.

"Nancy, it appears the Mutants, a Gotham based street gang, is taking credit for the bombing of the reach out shelter. We've received this message from the Mutant's themselves," a male news anchor said before the screen changed.

A silhouette appeared on the screen.

"We are the mutantz, we are the law. Gotham belongz to uz, you call us rowdy kidz, but we zhow you. We own Gotham, all that live here zerve the mutantz. The foolish bitch Gordon thinkz zhe can ztop uz. I will eat her heart, rip her zkin from her bonez. I will eat the heart of all of thoze who think they can stand against uz. We own all of you," the silhouette said before it disapppeared.

"Wow, in response to the growing trouble with the mutants District Attorney Gordon has started arresting all known gang affiliates," the news Anchor said.

"Tom, we have Dr. Joe Quesada on the satellite uplink with us. Hello Dr. Quesada, I understand that you believe Commissioner Gordon's approach is flawed. Is that correct?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, yes it is Nancy. You see, District Attorney Gordon is attempting to root out the problem by arresting these gang members. The truth is they don't need to be arrested, but rather their youthful energy simply needs to be guided. As I stated in my famous, and quite honest remarkable, book Brand New Day we don't need to dislike change. Why change is ever present, and even if that change is the break up a fifteen year old marriage then accept it and embrace it. These children are different than us. We can't fault them for their differences, but rather it's up to us to reach out to them, and let them know that hey, we're here for you buddy," he said.

"What about the reports of the mutants raping, killing, and dismembering many of their victims?" Nancy asked.

"Change is hard. It can be violent, but that doesn't mean they deserve jail time," Dr. Quesada said.

Bruce shook his head and headed out. Once he was back in the Rolls Royce Alfred headed home and he found himself standing in the Den again. A strong scotch rested in a glass and he looked at the blackness outside of the window.

"You can drink all you want, but you can't silence me," a voice said from the shadows.

"No," he replied.

"I'm more than a part of you old man. I am you. You know it more than I do. Without me you can't cope. You need me, you need to be out there healing the city," the voice said.

He turned toward the darkness and walked toward it. He felt it cover him, and it felt right. He followed his feet all of the way into the Cave and before he realized what was happening he was dressed in the batsuit once again. He walked toward the Batmobile and pulled the sheet that had covered it off. It took precious little time to prep it and soon he was gone. The night and the city begged for him to return.


	4. Chapter 3 - When the Man Comes Around

_**Return of the Dark Knight**_

_**Chapter 3 'When the Man comes around'**_

_**Whoever is Unjust, let him be unjust still.**_

_**Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still.**_

_**Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still.**_

_**Listen to the words long written down, When the man comes around.**_

(Gotham City - Gotham Greens Residential area)

Maria Gonzales hurried down the street carrying the two bags of groceries. It was stupid to be out this late. She had foolishly taken too long at the grocery store, and now she had to hurry. The mutants did patrols through the neighborhood every night, and the things they did to people... When she had been young, a girl really, she had seen the images of carnage left behind by the Joker. In many ways the Mutants were just as bad, if not worse. She neared her building and let out a sigh of relief. Another three or four minutes and she would be safely inside. She began to cross in front of the alley that stood between the two apartment buildings and before she could completely cross a set of hands reached out and grabbed her. She felt them pull her near to the owner of the hands.

"Hi mommie, I needz you to keepz me warm. Can you do that mommie? Can you keepz your new babi boy warmz?" the sadistic voice asked.

"Please, please let me go. I've got children," she whimpered.

"No, I'mz the only children you have," the voice said.

She whimpered as she felt warm wetness of a tongue on her. Her eyes closed and she prayed to God, asking for a miracle. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward. She turned to see a dark figure holding the would be attacker and hitting him hard in the stomach and face.

"Go home," the figure said.

Nodding she grabbed what groceries she could and ran toward her apartment.

(Saint Michael's Cathedral - half an hour later)

Bruce smirked as he studied the mutant gang member. It had been hard, harder than he remembered, carrying two hundred and forty pounds of psychopath up the side of the Cathedral. He had blind folded said psycho and waited for the right moment to show him what fear was. A moment later he heard the mutant move and moan.

"Where'z am I? Lookie man, Handz me over to Gordon. I'll talkz and he can zetz me free. Sound good?" the mutant asked.

Bruce reached for the blind fold and ripped it off. At that moment the scream from the punk's mouth made carrying him up the cathedral completely worth it. He listened as the punk began begging, pleading to be let down. Seconds later he began hearing street names. The coded names the mutant members had replaced as their true names. Bruce let several seconds pass before he stepped around to where the young mutant member could see him.

"Who are you?!" the mutant screamed.

"I'm Batman," Bruce said before he dropped off of the building.

He shot out the grappling hook from the grappling gun and felt it catch. He soared through the air and came to land inside of one of the alleys simply called Rat City. The alley was known to be a haven of those seeking refuse from the police. After all no officer came this deep into enemy territory. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind that if Rat City was that bad back when he patrolled it had to be worse now. Once, there had been barrels burning old news papers, scrapped cardboard boxes, and the occasional piece of broken crate. Now the alley was completely dark. He switched on the night vision in his cowl and looked at the area. to say things had gotten worse would be a massive understatement. A place considered refuge from the law was now a place that appeared to be a killing ground. Bodies in various stages of decay lay about the area.

"This is why you were needed," a voice said from within him said.

He walked through the bodies laid out like garbage and could see the last moments of fear and pain etched on their faces. Many of them had appeared on lost and runaway posters, but instead of being found and returned home each one of them had been killed. Moving out he placed a tracer and activated it. Tonight he would ensure that District Attorney Gordon knew about the bodies, where they were, and had them removed from this place. He launched the grappler again and made his way to the top of one of the buildings. Once on the top he moved toward the highway and could see a police car chasing after a speeding car. He tapped the left side of his cowl and the ear piece began picking up the transmissions from the police.

"This is car 52 in pursuit of three suspects involved in the armed robbery of Nelson's Payday Advance," one of the police officers said.

Bruce smiled to himself and jumped into the air before he launched the grapple once more. He felt the 5000 pound test line hold strong as he swung past the patrol car and landed on the armed robbers car.

(In car 52)

"Sweet Jesus, what the fuck was that?!" a younger patrolman asked.

"Hang back kid," the older patrolman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the younger patrol officer asked.

"Trust me kid, we're in for a show," the older one replied.

(above the armed robbers' car)

Bruce could hear the men inside shouting. It was an old dance he knew far to well. In a moment one of them was going to panic and begin firing erratically into the roof of the car. It wouldn't work of course, but it would deafen all three of them for a moment. When that happened he would simply need to blind them. He heard the initial shuffle from the back seat and moved away from the sound a moment later two shotgun blasts ripped through the area he had been. Grinning like a mad man he moved toward the front of the car and pulled the cape from his back. He draped it over the windshield and watched. The area they were driving in was littered with old abandoned apartment buildings. Places so run down even the slum lords had given up on them, and these places were perfect for taking care of these kinds of criminals. He felt the first initial panic turn and then another. He could see a building coming up and jumped from the hood of the car toward the building. He aimed carefully and hit his mark. The old glass gave way easily as he rolled into the crumbling floor of the second story of the building. Mere moments later he heard the car slam into the side of the building. He looked down and could see half of it sticking out.

(Down stairs - inside of the car)

"What... What the hell was that?" one of the robbers asked.

"I'll tell you what it was. It was the motherfucking bat is what," another answered.

"The bat? The bat ain't real," the third spoke up.

"The fuck he ain't. I've heard about him. The son of a bitch eats guys like us for fucking breakfast," the second robber said.

"Dude, if it's the fucking bat he's got to be old. I mean he's got to be in his fifties. It's one old man against us and an assload of ammo," the first said.

"Look, lets grab the cash, and make a fucking run for it," the third one said.

The three of them nodded and climbed out of the car with three duffle bags. They strapped the bags to themselves and began to move quietly through the building.

"Where did you hear about the bat from?" the third robber asked.

"Tommy 'Two Tone' Jones. He used to work with Two-Face, Joker, and a bunch of the old schoolers back in the day. He told me about how the bat would take all of them out without a problem," the second robber answered.

"Tommy is full of shit. He ain't never seen no bat," the first robber said.

The sound of board creaking caused them to look in every direction.

"Who the fuck is out there!" one of them screamed.

The board creaked again and they opened fire. For a moment nothing happened and then the third robber screamed as something reached down from the ceiling and pulled him up.

"Holy Fucking GOD HELP ME!" he screamed.

The other two turned and ran. They heard several thumps and then it was quiet.

"Fuck man... Fuck... Billy, we just left Billy back there," the first one said.

"It was the goddamned Batman! You wanted to take on that psycho?" the second one asked.

The first one shook his head and looked around. He stepped and felt the floor give away. A moment later he felt his leg go through the old rotting floor.

"Fuck! Paul, help me out here," he said.

"Sure," Paul said as he leveled his gun toward the first robber. He closed his eyes ready for the pain of the bullet instead he heard the sound of something striking flesh. Hearing that sound he pulled himself up hard and ran. He moved toward the door and saw the flashing lights of the cop car.

Instead of heading outside he ran up stairs.

(Outside)

"What the hell is he doing in there?" the young patrolman asked.

"Kid, stay out of it," the older one said.

Before another thought the younger officer ran inside and saw the batman holding the first robber. His fist pulled away from a now beaten face.

"Stop!" the young patrol man said.

"The other two are tied up, this one is mine," Bruce said.

"Kid, he's showing a lot of patience with you right now. I think you should back off," the older cop said.

Taking the distraction of the young cop shouting the first robber broke lose and aimed his gun toward the patrol officer. He shot him, through the leg, and looked at Bruce.

"Back off man..." he said.

Before he could say another word Bruce tackled him and slammed his head hard into the old wooden floor. He then tied him up and swooped down to the first floor. The older cop finished calling for medical assistance and then looked at Batman.

"It's good to have you back. You know... I saw you once when I was a rookie like numbnuts here. Thing was we were told not to mess with you," the older patrolman said.

Bruce nodded and then walked toward the car, grabbed his cape, and reattached it to his suit. He lifted into the air and continued his first night of patrol after being gone for so long from it.

(Wayne Manor - noon the following day - Massage table)

"Master Bruce, are you thoroughly determined to kill yourself? Because if you are there is an old family recipe for poison that has been passed down. It's quite painful, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Alfred said as he worked on the stiff and bruised muscles Bruce had.

"I had to do it Alfred. I can't believe I stopped doing this for as long as I did. It's gotten bad out there. It's a lot worse than it had been," Bruce said.

The sound of the news got his attention as the anchors began talking.

"It seems that Gotham's nocturnal wildlife has taken a turn toward bats. Several sightings of the legendary Batman were seen along with captured criminals. The criminals ranged from various mutant gang members to armed robbers. With us today is Dr. Joe Quesada. Dr. Quesada, what do you make of this return of the legendary Batman?" Nancy asked.

"Glad to hear that question Nancy. As you well know crime in Gotham has been at an all time low, well New Gotham anyway. It appears as if this Batman is simply attempting to stir up trouble. Perhaps he hasn't embraced the need for change. The world doesn't need masked vigilantes attempting to provide street justice," he said.

"Dr. what about the suggestion that the police just aren't capable of handling the rising crime rate on their own?" she asked.

"Complete rubbish. I have every ounce of faith in the police department," he answered.

"So, will you be moving in the city then?" a voice asked off camera.

"Certainly not!" he stammered.


	5. Chapter 4 - Justice, True Justice

_**Return of the Dark Knight**_

_**Chapter 4 'Justice, true Justice'**_

(Arkham Asylum - Isolation Cells - Treatment Office)

Dr. Joe Quesada strolled toward the treatment room and entered with patient 0801. He checked the charts and noted nothing had changed. For the better part of eighteen years patient 0801 had simply become catatonic. There was no sign of aggression, but then there was no sign of higher thought or brain activity either. In truth when he was younger he wanted to be assigned to this patient. There was a book, no an entire slew of books, that could have been written over this patients multiple mental instabilities. Instead what he was assigned to was a man who had locked himself away deep inside of himself.

"Patient 0801, it's a pleasure to see you again. I've arranged for you to be allowed television privileges again. It was barbaric for them to remove the privilege anyway, so lets set this up for you. Orderly, would you mind to set up the set for our guest please?" he asked.

The orderly nodded and began connecting the older television set to the cable and then plugged it in. Moments later it came to life.

"Yes, the Gotham News Network. I believe this will be just fine. Well 0801, I believe it appears nothing seems to be troubling you at the moment. I'll come back and check on your progress tomorrow. Good evening," he said as he turned and left.

"Yes, yes it was the Batman. He saved me last night. I say bless him and what he is doing," Maria Gonzales said on the television.

The screen went back to two anchors and a large emblem a bat was set between the two of them.

"Nancy it appears that there are several people out there who appreciate what the Batman is doing," Tom said.

"True, but it seems that not everyone feels the same Tom," she replied before the screen turned to show a blonde headed man looking into the camera.

"The Batman? Yeah, I heard about what happened last night, and those men he stopped had their rights violated. I think he's a dangerous sociopath and it would be a better place if he was put into prison. What, Live in the city? Oh, no I commute. I would never live here," he said.

For the first time in eighteen years patient 0801 began to move. His mouth opened lightly, showing the stark red lips against his bleached white skin.

"Ba... Ba... Batman... Darling," he said as a grin crossed over his face.

(Wayne Manor - Main hall)

Barbara closed her eyes and pinched her nose. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She waited as Alfred came toward her. He sat a serving tray down and poured her a cup of tea.

"Earl Grey, two spoon fulls of honey, and a twist of lemon, isn't it Miss Gordon?" he asked.

"Thank you Alfred. You didn't need to trouble yourself," she replied.

"It's no trouble. It isn't often we get company, well other than Mrs Grayson. She does seem to enjoy stopping off and visiting with Bruce. I believe it has to do with them being much of the same spirit," Alfred said.

"How do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"Both of them have memories of being something... more. Regardless, Master Bruce shall be down to see you in a few moments," Alfred said.

He turned and carried the tray back toward the kitchen. She stood and sipped the tea quietly. In truth she had always enjoyed Alfred's company and anything he fixed. It surprised her that he remembered the kind of tea she liked, but then again this was Alfred, and as far she knew Alfred seemed to know and remember almost anything. She heard footsteps and saw Bruce as he walked toward her. He was dressed in typical Bruce fashion. Long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises, dark slacks, and loafers. She placed the cup on a nearby table, which had somehow acquired a coaster, and looked back at Bruce for a moment.

"So, do you want to tell me about last night?" she asked.

"There's nothing to discuss," he said plainly.

"Wrong Bruce. There's everything to discuss. This is a direct violation of the anti-masks law. You're not a contacted government agent, and you don't need to be doing this. God, you're going to get yourself killed," she said.

"Barbara, have you seen what it's like out there? I've turned a blind eye to it for far too long. The police are helpless against everything that's going on," he said.

"This isn't your fight anymore. The world told you to step down," she replied.

"And I was a fool to listen to the world. I won't continue to break my promise," he said.

She shook her head and winced in pain. He led her toward a chair and she took a seat. He pulled a chair over toward her and took one across from her.

"Bruce, it's not like when dad was the commissioner. Most of the cops that are in the force now think you are nothing more than legend. Bullock is one of the few who know you're not and I doubt he's really going to be very happy to know you're back," she said.

"Bullock is a lot of things, but one of the things he isn't is petty," Bruce replied.

"He wasn't petty. Time changes people," she replied.

"Did your people find the tracer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told the police I received an anonymous tip about the body dump. The bodies are being processed, and we're contacting as many of the next of kin as we can," she said.

"If I wouldn't have listened they wouldn't be dead," he said plainly.

"It wasn't your fault Bruce," she said.

He shook his head and she knew it was pointless to argue. To him it was as if he pulled the trigger on each one of those poor souls. He let them die because he listened to the world. He heard the outcry of the government about the masks and stepped back. It had been a mistake, and one he wouldn't ever make again. He watched as she slumped her shoulders and shook her head.

"I didn't think that I could talk you out of it anyway," she said.

He studied her for a moment and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's something I have to do. It's something I should have been doing all along," he replied.

"I know. about twenty-one years ago I felt the same. Right up until the Joker shot my father and then shot me. I heard the bastard has become catatonic. Maybe there is some karmic justice in the world after all," she said.

"Barbara, I'm sorr..." he began before she shook her head.

"No, it's all right Bruce. I've moved on since then. Besides, the treatments you paid for helped me regain the ability to walk. You weren't at fault at all," she said.

He nodded and watched as she slowly stood. He handed her a cane, one he couldn't remember who it belonged to, and watched as she began to slowly walk out toward the front of the manor.

"Thanks Bruce, and take care of yourself," she said.

He watched as she left. It had been something in the works for a while. There was no doubt in his mind that a talk with Barbara was going to be happening. Unlike Jim she wasn't as willing to look the other way when it came to the Batman. He knew part of it was because of the dangers of doing what he did, but there was a part of it that simply came from her disassociating herself from the batclan, as Alfred called them, and deciding to try to heal the city through the court systems. She was an honest DA, and that upset a lot of the criminals, but even being honest she couldn't make the dents she wanted to. He thought about it as he walked down toward the cave. He stopped at the computer and looked over the information he had obtained last night. The mutant he left dangling at Saint Michael's had told him about the others he knew. The numbers was easily high in the hundreds, it was even possible for there to be well over a thousand of them. Besides the mutants there were the other criminals including the old crime families that had somehow made it through the madness that swept over Gotham.

(Gotham - Grayson home)

Galatea looked at blue stone she wore around her neck. To say she hated it was an understatement. The government had informed her it was either this, become an indentured servant, or be locked up for life. The second two options didn't really appeal to her so she chose the blue kryptonite. The government was kind enough to make it into a necklace, but it was still their way of saying they knew who she was, where she was, and wanted to make sure she wasn't able to start trouble. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"I'm surprised your home early," she said.

"There wasn't much in the docket for a public defense today, so I knocked off early," he said.

"Dick... Did you see the news?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. To be honest I'm surprised he went this long," Dick said.

She nodded, leaned back into him, and let out a sigh.

"I hope the old man doesn't get hurt, or at least too hurt," she said.

(Batcave - three weeks later)

Bruce walked toward the batmobile and climbed inside of it. It roared to life and he prepared for another night of patrol. The tires squealed as he gunned the car and headed toward the hidden entrance. moments later he made it outside and drove toward the city that desperately needed him. The night had already enclosed much of the city in darkness, and he could tell the areas abandoned by all but those who lived there. He parked, activated the security on the car, and scaled toward the top of the buildings. Quietly he moved through the shadows. He remained silent among them keeping himself hidden, but at the same time aware of the surroundings. The choir of the night began and he moved. It started out fast, attempted rapes, murders, and the such, but then he saw something. Something he silently wished he hadn't.

She didn't look any different from anyone else from behind. Obviously she could have been anyone's child, but it was how she was dressed that caught his attention. Her suit appeared to be almost a mockery of the costume Dick had worn as Robin. It was form fitting, tight, but it was her movements that drew his attention. The men was facing were obviously new members of the Mutants. These hopefuls were closing in on her, and she let them. She moved gracefully, almost like a dancer, and took out the first two. It wasn't until the third pulled a gun that she was caught off guard. The mutant began firing at her nearly hitting her, or did until Bruce landed on top of him. He punched him twice, hard, and then looked toward the girl who was still standing there. He could see a faint outline of a necklace running under her top.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Batman needs a Robin, and to be honest, after everything I've seen, everything I've heard, and knowing that things could be better... I couldn't not do this," she said.

He walked toward her and pulled the chain of her necklace out. The faint glow of the blue Kryptonite shinned in his palm.

"You need something else to wear. This isn't going to hide your identity," he said.

She swallowed lightly before he shook his head.

"If you're going to do this, then you're going to do this right. I saw how you were doing down there, and it was sloppy. We're going to train, and we're going to make sure no one knows who you are... Mary," he said.


	6. Chapter 5 - Phoenix

_**Chapter 5 'Phoenix'**_

(Batcave - Training Area - two nights later)

Mary grunted as she fell on her ass for the eight time. She stood, slowly, and glared at her grandfather. It was difficult to admit when something didn't come as natural to her as breathing. After all she excelled at school, was first position in ballet, but the training grandpa Bruce was putting her through made school and ballet look like a piece of cake.

"Again," Bruce said.

"It's not a fair fight grandpa," she said.

"There is no such thing as a fair fight. Get used to it or leave," he said.

She blew a dark strand of hair out of her face and stood back up. She got ready and waited for the training bots he was using. She knew two of them was going to come straight toward her, and the third would either come from the left or right behind her. Within seconds one came straight toward her and she looked to the right of it to see if the second one was there. Instead there was nothing. She heard a slight crunch of something mashing the training pad down behind her and jumped forward and right. She kicked the back of the left leg of the training bot that had been in front of her and watched as it stumbled. She then focused on the two behind her. Both had stun rods, and they seemed to be activated. The first training bot began to stand, but before he could she kicked it hard in the side where it's kidney would be. It grabbed its side and fell over in a heap. She then backed away from the other two.

"_Okay, both have stun rods, I can't let them touch me, so what do I do?_" she thought.

They both jumped toward her and she ducked and rolled. The action kept her from being hit with the stun rods, but she was instead kicked in the lower back by the bot on the right. She winced in pain, but kicked out and got them both in the back of the legs. The one on the left fell on its own stun rod and powered down. The one on the right caught itself and turned toward her. She rolled out of the way of it for a moment, but then found herself caught by the first one. She kicked out trying to get loose. Instead she found herself shocked into submission moments later. The bots backed off and Bruce walked toward her. He knelt down and watched as she winced in pain.

"The criminals we face out there on the streets are going to be just like this. They aren't going to try to be fair, and none of them are going to give you a chance to beat them. The kidney kick was a good start, the avoidance was good, but your mistake was not finishing the second bot with the stun rod before the first bot had a chance to recover," Bruce said.

She nodded and started to stand. For a moment she stumbled, and he caught her keeping her steady. He walked her toward the medial area and made her sit down.

"Is that it for the day?" she asked.

"No, you're doing the training exercise again until I'm certain you can handle three opponents. After that I'm moving you up to four. As for right now drink this," he said handing her a cup of brownish liquid.

"Pain meds?" she asked.

"No, they cloud your mind. It's tea," he answered.

She quirked her eyebrows at him and shook her head.

Once Mary finished her cup of tea the training started again. It was slow going, attempting to get the better of the training bots, but slowly she began to out think them and managed to put each of them out of commission. Once she had done that he began adjusting the bots. Their holographic projectors creating hard light skin and muscles. At first it was random thugs, but soon he adjusted them toward known enemies of league. Still, he kept the enemies he had faced out of the training. He didn't want her to see what could easily be considered some of the worst society had to offer. The training slowed and Bruce watched as Mary's face looked flushed.

"That's enough," he said gruffly.

She looked at him and walked toward the seating area. To her surprise she saw Alfred coming down the steps.

"Miss Grayson, it is a pleasure to see you my child, but may I ask what it is you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Alfred," she began but Bruce shook his head.

"She's doing what needs to be done," Bruce said.

"Sir, was it not bad enough before with Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"What happened to Tim shouldn't have ever happened, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again," Bruce said.

Mary looked at both Bruce and Alfred in confusion. She cleared her throat and the elder butler looked toward her.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with my dear. Although, Master Bruce, it does appear that Madam Grayson is on the phone. She was calling to see if you've seen your granddaughter. Should I inform her that she is here and safe?" Alfred asked.

"Oh zhit... I told mom I was going to study. I didn't even realize what time it is," Mary said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you aren't in trouble," Bruce said as he activated the computer to take the phone call.

"Galatea, it's Bruce. No, she's here. Yes, I understand. Listen, I told her she had complete access to the library and the den. All right, Alfred will meet you upstairs in an hour," Bruce said as he hung up.

"Does she know?" Mary asked.

"It's possible she may have suspensions, but she isn't the kind to just jump to conclusions," Bruce said.

(Grayson house - Kitchen)

Galatea looked at the phone in her hand. Bruce going out, doing this hero business was one thing, but she knew those kind of answers he was giving. She had given them before herself.

"_Bruce, for your sake I hope you don't get her caught up in this,_" she thought.

(Wayne Manor - Main hall - an hour after Galatea called)

Galatea watched as Alfred walked toward her. The old Englishman had insisted that he bring her a cup of tea. She told him that she was perfectly able to com into the kitchen to get it herself, but he refused. Instead she started walking to meet him.

"Madam Grayson, you didn't need to trouble yourself," Alfred said.

"I know, but it gave me a chance to change my perspective of the room," she said.

He smiled, knowingly, and handed her the cup of tea.

"Alfred, what's going on. I mean, what's really going on?" she asked.

"Madam, I'm afraid I'm unsure of what you're talking about," he said.

"Okay, I'll take that as an answer. I didn't ask specifically, and you didn't answer specifically. I'm not going to make it anymore specific. I don't really want to know," she said.

"How is Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Dick's fine. He's in line to become the DA for Blüdhaven," she replied.

"It would be nice to see him more often. I'm afraid the only ones to visit us has been you, Miss Grayson, and of course Master Hermes. I do enjoy having them visit, but I miss Master Richard and Master Timothy," Alfred said.

"Yeah, Tim. I've seen through Kara's eyes and Tim's... I don't think he really ever recovered to what the Joker did to him. I know Kara has wanted to go to Arkham and... I've never seen her filled with that kind of hate toward anyone before," 'Tea said.

"What happened to Master Timothy should have never happened," Alfred said.

"It's something I regret and still live with," a gruff voice said.

Galatea looked toward the den area and saw Bruce walking toward them with Mary.

"Hi Mom," Mary said nervously.

"Don't hi mom me young lady. You told us you were studying at the library. This doesn't look like public library," she said.

"I know, but Grandpa Bruce offered me a chance to study in his library, and you know he has all of that ancient Greek texts and everything. I couldn't say no," she replied.

"No, I suppose you couldn't. However, you're going to have to say something next time," Galatea said.

"If you're going to have words start with me," Bruce stated.

"Oh, I plan on talking to you about several things," she said.

Bruce studied her and narrowed his gaze.

"Mary, go wait in the car," Galatea said.

"Mom..." she started before Galatea glared at her.

"Okay," she said as she slumped her shoulders.

Once Mary walked out Galatea looked at Bruce and narrowed her eyes toward him.

"Don't think for a second I'm going to just let this happen," she said.

"Let what happen?" he asked.

"Bruce, you restart hero work. Everyone knows about the legendary Batman coming out of the woodwork. Hell, I'm glad you are. Old Gotham needs you. But If you think I'm going to let my daughter get caught up in this you're sadly mistaken. If the government finds out she's engaged in this... They'll take her from me. They'll have to kill me to do it, but they will do it. Do you really want that for her? To be trapped in some place like CADMUS? To be poked, prodded, and... and..." she closed her eyes and began to shake.

"I know what happened to you," he said.

"Yeah, I figured you did. Dick doesn't, and he doesn't need to know. That part of me life is clean to him. I want it to remain clean to him," she said.

"It won't happen to Mary," Bruce said.

"It won't? Really? So Major Force won't come in when she's strapped down to an examination table and rape her?! He won't laugh in her face when she threatens to tell everyone?! No, of course he won't because she won't go there!" She yelled. She blinked back the tears trying to come to the surface and clenched her fists together, " Look Bruce, I like you. You're my father-in-law, and you did a good job, despite some rough patches, with Dick. I want Mary to be a part of your life. I want both of my kids to know their grandpa, but if I think for a second that you're going to endanger my little girl I will do everything, and I mean everything, I can to stop it. I won't let what happened to me happen to her."

She turned around and started to walk off before she stopped. She turned back around and walked toward Alfred.

"Thank you for the tea Alfred," she said.

She then turned and walked outside.

"Madam Grayson's response wasn't uncalled for sir," Alfred said.

"I know Alfred. I know what happened to her, but when I promised her it wouldn't happen to Mary I meant it," he said.

"I'm sure you did sir. Still, if the Government does discover her," Alfred began before Bruce shook his head.

"I've already got it covered. The computer is putting the finishing touches on her new armor. It'll be complete by the morning," Bruce said.

"So, you're going to include her anyway, sir?" he asked.

"She came to me Alfred. If I don't include her she'll only try and do it on her own. If she does it won't end well," Bruce said.


End file.
